There are many forms of conveyor mechanisms for transporting materials from one location to another. The choice of conveyor mechanism is made in accordance with many factors, including, but not limited to, the physical nature of the materials to be moved, the horizontal or vertical distances for material to be moved, and the temperature and pressure of the atmosphere in which the material is conveyed.
Conventional conveyor mechanisms are open to the general atmosphere, thus, are at atmospheric pressure. However, it is necessary for some materials to be moved while sealed against atmospheric pressure, and/or in a different gas environment.
It is also necessary to move some materials at a non-ambient temperature, higher or lower than ambient temperature. The different temperatures can present problems with expansion or contraction of conventional conveyor mechanisms, particularly at extremely elevated temperatures.
It would be desirable to provide a conveyor mechanism suitable for conveying materials in a pressure sealed environment subject, for example, to different gasses. In some embodiments, it would also be desirable to provide a pressure sealed conveyor mechanism suitable for conveying hot materials or cold materials, or to convey materials within a hot or cold atmosphere.